


Над обрывом

by ale4el



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в конце изнурительной тренировки он чувствует, что этого мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Над обрывом

Звон стали о сталь режет уши и, кажется, вот-вот проткнет насквозь барабанную перепонку. Пот стекает по телу ручьем, все мышцы напряжены, и простого боя мало, чтобы дать им пищу. Хочется еще, выше, сильнее, вперед и вперед, сжав зубы и улыбаясь, почти скалясь по весь рот. Скользнуть по лезвию, дать отмашку, отразить удар и принять новый, со всей яростью и страстью, на какую только способно взведенное пружиной тело. Хочется до бесконечности, до изнеможения - драться, кричать – до хрипоты, выпуская наружу напряжение, которому не видно края. Но даже в конце изнурительной тренировки чувствовать, что этого мало. Нужно больше… А где взять это большее, есть ли оно вообще?

Иногда он думает, что сходит с ума.

 

***

Вода льется сверху, благословенными каплями смывая тягостную неразрешенность очередного боя. Здесь нет победителей и проигравших, здесь он снова и снова оказывается на вершине, даже будучи повержен на мягкое покрытие зала. То, что приходит к нему с течением минут, даже секунд, бесценно. Новый опыт, переплавляясь, становится частью его собственного умения, сноровки и рефлексов; Такеши благодарен за него всей душой, и каждый раздраженный крик, каждое насмешливое замечание звучат музыкой в его ушах. 

Наставник проходит мимо, задев его плечом, и, раздевшись на ходу, становится под воду. Длинные волосы ложатся на спину продолжением серебристых струй, мышцы перекатываются под гладкой кожей. Такеши смотрит молча и внимательно, так, словно никогда до этого не видел обнаженного мужского тела. Его учитель красив опасной красотой на грани. Так бывает прекрасен только что извлеченный из ножен клинок, цель которого – убить одним ударом. И все же он смотрит, не скрываясь, чувствуя, как не до конца ушедшее напряжение боя снова охватывает все внутри тугим кольцом. Это кажется одновременно странным и правильным, словно только сейчас Такеши наконец понимает, чего ему не хватало, чтобы освободиться до конца. Серые глаза ловят его взгляд, Скуало смотрит без улыбки, остро и прямо, и в этот миг Такеши чувствует, как замирает и повисает на тонком волоске его душа. Вода кажется обжигающей, словно лед, воздуха не хватает, ему страшно, жарко и холодно одновременно, но так всегда бывает, когда что-то сдвигается с мертвой точки. Их поединок продолжается здесь и сейчас, превращаясь из столкновения стали в танец над обрывом, в прогулку по краю, где невозможно выиграть, но невозможно и упасть.

И Такеши точно знает, что не отведет взгляда.


End file.
